onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
CP9's Independent Report
| image = | vol = - , volumes | chapter = - , installments | episode = | date = 2008-2009 | prev = Enel's Great Space Operations | next = Straw Hat's Separation Serial }} is the tenth mini-series created as side stories on the cover pages of each One Piece chapter. Summary Surviving the annihilation of Enies Lobby through Blueno's Air Door, the members of Cipher Pol 9, with the exception of Spandam, are forced to travel to St. Poplar and work to pay the hospital bills of member Rob Lucci. After his recovery, CP9 goes to a bowling alley. There, a commotion outside alerts them of the invading Candy Pirates. CP9 easily defeats the Candy Pirates, while showing "excessive justice". They know they must leave the island now, but a girl comes and gives a beautiful flower to Kalifa, as a thank you for saving them. CP9 returns to their homeland where the future generation of Cipher Pol is being trained. The Marines, lead by Captain Very Good, show up to capture CP9, but CP9 will not stand by and let anyone disturb their homeland and quickly defeats the Marines. Spandam, in his intensive care unit, receives a phone call from his former subordinate, Rob Lucci, who says that someday they will return for him - likely for revenge since Spandam was the one who blamed CP9 for the failure of the mission and sent the Marines after them. They are on a hijacked boat with the body parts of Very Good scattered around them. Panicked, Spandam and his father, Spandine, then plot the obliteration of CP9. CP9 claims the Marine ship brought by Very Good and leaves their home island, sailing off into the distance with the flower of beauty and goodwill symbolically planted in the earth of their childhood home. The story can be set after the events of Enies Lobby Arc. Chapter Titles #Island of No Survivors (Chapter 491) #Air Door (Chapter 492) #Save Rob Lucci (Chapter 493) #Forced Error! Pursuers from the World Government (Chapter 494) #Trainrail of Escaping (Chapter 495) #"Spring Queen Town St. Poplar" Without the Medical Fees (Chapter 496) #Save Rob Lucci - Kumadori Performs to Earn Medical Fees (Chapter 497) #Earning Medical Fees - Jabra & Blueno's Wild Animal Show (Chapter 498) #Earning Medical Fees - The Giraffe Slide (Chapter 499) #Earning Medical Fees - Cleaning the Streets (Chapter 500) #"We'll Gladly Accept Your Soaked Cash" (Chapter 501) #Shopping and Smoking (Chapter 502) #Waiting for the Shoppers (Chapter 504) #The Awakening (Chapter 505) #Discharged From the Hospital (Chapter 506) #Everybody Has Fun Bowling (Chapter 508) #Ruckus in the Town (Chapter 509) #The Candy Pirates Appear in St. Poplar Harbor (Chapter 510) #Envoy of Justice (Chapter 511) #Strength the Likes of Which Has Never Been Seen (Chapter 512) #Excessive Justice (Chapter 513) #We Cannot Remain in this Town (Chapter 514) #Too Beautiful to Behold, a Flower of Thanks (Chapter 515) #CP9 Departs from St. Poplar (Chapter 517) #Homeland (Chapter 518) #The Next Generation of Cipher Pol in Training (Chapter 519) #Pursuers Arrive to Capture CP9 (Chapter 521) #We Won't Let You Disturb Our Home (Chapter 522) #Spandam in his Intensive Care Unit Receives a Den Den Mushi (Chapter 523) #This is your Former Subordinate, Rob Lucci (Chapter 524) #Someday We Shall Return (Chapter 525) #Father and Son Plot the Obliteration of CP9 (Chapter 527) #The Ship Sails Off Into Distance (Chapter 528) Arc Navigation Site Navigation fr:Le CP9 Hors Service ! it:Missioni extra-curriculari del CP9 Category:Cover Stories